Flames
by Edward'sAngel4ever
Summary: So basically a Jaise/Bleremy/BlaiseBird oneshot. Hope you likey! I don't own Cause of Death or any of it's amazing characters (yet!) ;p


**Jeremy's POV. **

"But I'm going up to bed as soon as this is over… and damned if you're not coming with me."

Her words echoed in my mind as we stumbled out of the warehouse. "I'm just glad to be out of that creepy-ass place." She sighed as we, at last, made our exit. Although she was trying to hide it, the events which had taken place in the warehouse had shaken her. In the dim light from the moon, her face was deathly pale, and she almost seemed to glow with some sort of strange, ethereal power and… beauty? It almost frightened me, how attached I had grown to this woman in the few months in which I had known her. I was usually not the sort of person to engage in this sort of a relationship. I had always thought that I was looking for a stable relationship, not whatever I had with Blaise. I had always fancied myself as a sort of a one-woman man… but now it seemed as if Blaise was that one woman. Blaise Corso, the one woman in the world I couldn't have. And yet— "Um, hello!" Blaise said, waving a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Redbird!" I snapped out of my reverie. "What?" I said, trying to appear nonchalant. "We need to get in the car. You know, the thing in which we drive around, and-" "Yeah, yeah." I said, cutting her off. Then, unable to resist it, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a deep kiss. "Mmmmm… Jeremy…" she murmured against my mouth as she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing back.

As we stood kissing in the moonlight, we appeared just like a real couple. I felt a tiny pang of regret in my heart. I wished that's what we were. But what we were was better than nothing, and I wasn't about to ruin it by admitting my feelings. For now, I ignored my brain and just let myself feel, the feeling of her hot lips and wet mouth against mine, our heated proximity. When the need for oxygen became severe, she finally broke the kiss, gasping. "Look, I'd really love to shag right here, right now, but I really don't wanna get slapped with a public obscenity charge." she said breathlessly. I felt a strange kind of pride at having got her like this. "Yeah, c'mon." I said, lifting her up by hooking her thighs around my waist. She screamed and wriggled. "Redbird, if you drop me, you're a dead man!" she shrieked, realizing all her attempts at getting away were useless. I did not drop her, however, making it safely to the car. I bundled her in, and got in myself. "So you're not as scrawny as I expected, Redbird." she told me, smirking slightly. "Excuse me?" I said. This was an insult to my manly pride. "If I had not been as strong as I am, your headboard would not have had finger-shaped dents in it." "You have been mutilating my headboard?" she asked, an expression of fake horror on her face. "Sure have." I said, grinning and shrugging. We drove on in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Then I felt her hand on my thigh. It was tracing small circles on my outer thighs, all the while moving closer to my crotch. My breathing hitched, and I know my eyes started darkening. Now her hand was barely inches from my cock. "I hope you haven't forgotten about what I said to you, Redbird." she murmured, and her voice dripped seduction. "Not likely." I replied, and my voice was much huskier than usual. "Oh… God." I groaned quietly. Her hand was now slowly palming my cock, and I felt myself hardening under her touch. "Blaise… I'm driving." I said. At the rate at which she was going, it wouldn't be long before I went swerving off the road. She just smiled devilishly at me and increased the pressure and speed. My hips were now involuntarily bucking up into her hand. "Oh fucking God, Blaise, stop." I groaned. Finally, she did, just as we were pulling up in front of her apartment complex, leaving me with a massive hard-on to hide. "You are so screaming my name tonight." I growled into her ear, just as she was getting out of the car. She froze in place, and her breaths came fast and shallow. She was not used to me being so dominant. But tonight, she was mine- in every sense of the word, and I intended to show her that. She took a deep, shuddering breath to calm herself, before replying cockily. "We'll see about that, Redbird." she said, and walked into the building, her hips swaying. I stared at her ass for a minute before jumping out, locking the car door, and following her. When I caught up to her, I hooked an arm around her waist from behind, and, tilting her head to the side, mouthed tiny kisses on her neck. She spun around in my arms, and made to kiss me again, but I held her back. "Not here, Blaise. Someone could see." I admonished. "Fuck that someone." she said, trying to close the distance between us, but I held myself just out of her reach. "That's not quite correct." I breathed into her ear. "The way I see it, the only person you'll be fucking tonight is me." She gasped, and her eyes dilated, till I could barely see the blue. "Come on." she muttered, and we basically sprinted up the stairs to her apartment. It took her forever to get the door open. "Hurry up, goddammit!" I said in frustration as she fumbled with the key for the fifth time. Finally, though, the door opened with a little click, and I had her pressed up against the inside of it. I ravaged her neck, marking it with numerous love bites. She threw her head back as I bit down hard upon her sweet spot, nearly breaking the skin. "Fuck, Jeremy!" she moaned. I unzipped her jacket and threw it behind her, revealing a rather low-cut tank top. "Really, Blaise?" I said. She looked so damn hot that I just wanted to rip her clothes off and fuck her senseless. My thoughts shocked even me. I has never felt this… violent. But tonight, I was consumed with the animal need to possess every part of her, to take her and ravage her. "Really, Jeremy." she said, mimicking my tone. I had had enough of this teasing. "Jump." I whispered in her ear. She complied, and wrapping her legs around my waist, I lifted her up yet again. Deciding the bed was too far away, I threw her down on the couch. She stared up at me, her eyes wide and the pupils blown with lust, her hair coming down from its ponytail in a tangled mess. A strange air of innocence pervaded her. That was, until her lips curved into a challenging smirk. "You gonna stand there and stare at me all night, or are we gonna move in to something better?" she demanded.

That was what sealed it for me.

I positioned myself above her so that our bodies were flush against each other. I could feel every angle and curve of her body against mine, and the sensation of BlaiseBlaiseBlaise was clouding my brain. I tangled one hand into her hair roughly, and yanked. She let out a whimper at the pull, and her head was drawn back. I captured her parted lips hungrily for a rough, deep kiss, forcing my tongue through the columns of her resistance. "Mmph." she moaned into my mouth as my tongue dominated hers, exploring every nook and crevice of her mouth. She struggled against my grip. I knew she hated to be submissive. But I also knew it turned her on to no end. But she was damn strong, and her wriggling was seriously disturbing. So I used my free hand to hold both of hers above her head. "Bastard." she gasped out when I finally removed the pressure on her lips, leaving my hands where they were, binding her hands. I turned my attention lower down, and finally ripped off that tank top I had been eyeing for so long. She wore a red bra, my favorite color on her. "Beautiful… sexy…" I murmured into her ear as I continued my descent. I circled my tongue around her navel, dipping into it a few times- she shuddered and groaned beneath me- before I finally pulled down her slacks, pausing to stare at her perfect figure, her breasts full and taut, her stomach heaving, and her toes curled in anticipation. At that moment, I was overwhelmed with my love for her, and the same need which had possessed me earlier. She was mine. Mine to possess, mine to take and adore, and mine alone to tarnish. I let go of her, and proceeded to strip myself of my shirt and pants. She reached out towards me, but I batted her hands away. "You don't get to touch." I told her as I finished and lay over her once again, recapturing her hands and taking them to their prior position above her head. "Fuck you." she growled in frustration. "All in good time." I told her, grinning. "And you know what I'm gonna do to that pretty little body of yours." I hissed in her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you into the couch. I'm gonna make sure you can't walk straight for a week. I'm gonna have it so that every time you sit down, you're gonna remember the feeling of my cock inside you. I will have every bit of you tonight." I growled, my voice taking on a new degree of possessiveness with each statement, till it almost frightened me. I had never meant to fall so hard for this blond-haired blue-eyed witch.

My words, however, seemed to have an effect on her, for her breaths became more erratic with each statement, and I could feel her heart starting to pound wildly in her chest against mine. "Go-d, Jeremy…" she breathed, trying to arch her back into my chest, craving for something, anything. I trailed my fingers down to her bra, undoing the clasp. "I like red." I murmured into her ear. She let out a shaky laugh. "You do?" she said. "Well, remind me to go underwear shopping tomorrow." I chuckled, and tossed the bra behind me. I then proceeded to trail fiery open-mouthed kisses down her perfectly flat stomach, till I reached her panties. "Oh fucking God, Jeremy, get on with it!" she nearly screamed in frustration. "You know what?" I said, wanting to tease. "I don't think I will." She looked at me incredulously. "If you mean that, Redbird, I swear to God I'm going to-" I silenced her by abruptly yanking down her underwear and laving the inside of her thighs with hot kisses and nips, occasionally sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. I knew she was particularly sensitive on her inner thighs. Sure enough, she was soon twisting and writhing beneath me, and her wrists, still captured above her head, were looking for something- anything to grasp on to. Her moist, honey-colored skin seemed to glow in the sensual orange light emitted by the lamp which one of us must have turned on in our quest for the couch. "God, fucking please, please, oh God Jeremy, just- fuck me, I can't-" Her incoherent moans sent blood shooting straight to my aching cock, and suddenly I couldn't wait anymore. I ripped off my tented boxers, and lining myself up at her entrance, drove deep into her in one smooth thrust. She screamed, and the sound turned me on even more. Not giving her any time to adjust, I pulled almost completely out of her, and slammed back into her again. She was a screaming, moaning, writhing mess as I fucked her mercilessly. Those little noises she made when I thrusted especially hard drove me insane. I wanted to elicit those noises over and over again from those sweet lips. Suddenly, I hit the sweet spot inside of her, and her reaction drove me dangerously close to the edge. She made the hottest sound I had ever her her make- a scream of my name, and arched her back up into me, pressing our bodies even closer together. "Jeremy! Oh God, Jeremy! Harder!" she screamed, clawing at my back with her stubby nails, leaving crescent-shaped marks which oozed blood and smarted with a slow burn which only stoked the fire boiling in the pit of my stomach. "Mine." I growled as I lifted one of her legs upon my shoulders to give me a deeper angle. "Mine." I growled as I reached up to suck even more love bites on her already bruised neck, to show everyone that she was taken. I had no clue how she was going to hide those marks, and at the moment, I didn't care. I loved having her like this- frantically bucking her hips up to meet my thrusts, every coherent thought wiped from her mind because of the pleasure I was giving her. I hit that spot within her over and over again, and soon her walls were clenching around me. The delicious tightness around my throbbing dick had me very, very close to orgasm. "Blaise." I choked out, before I was coming in hot, thick spurts inside of her. "God fucking dammit, Jeremy!" she yelled, struggling harder than ever against my restraining hands holding her wrists as she was brought over the edge by my last, erratic thrusts. When she had ridden out her high, I pulled my softening dick out of her. "That was, frankly, the most amazing shag I ever had." she said, catching her breath. Then, her eyes lit up in inspiration. "Wanna go again?" she asked, blue eyes shimmering and hopeful. I groaned. How could anyone in the world resist those eyes? "You're insatiable." I grumbled, knowing fully well that I was going to cave. "No." she said, her voice strangely quiet and speculative. "Wanna do something different this time. Take me… from behind."

I sat bolt upright on the couch. "No, Blaise." I said firmly. "I could seriously hurt you." In fact, I had been fantasizing about this very situation for weeks, ever since I began noticing the graceful sway of her hips and her round, firm ass. So, refusing her this was like battling against temptation. "I've taken a bullet to the chest, Redbird, and you think I can't handle this?" she said, exasperated. "Besides, it's not like I haven't done it before." she said, then abruptly shut up at the expression on my face. "With whom?" I demanded of her. I knew I was overreacting, and that I had no hold over her, and she was free to sleep with anyone she liked, but I couldn't prevent the hot flames of jealousy from licking at my insides. "It was Holland." she said. "Remember the night I told you about? Well, his dick was so small, it didn't even fill up a quarter of my ass." she said, laughing. There was no way I was going to pass up on this now. I wanted to cleanse every bit of Seth Holland from her body. "I see a flicker of jealousy in Detective Jeremy Redbird's eyes." she said smugly. "Still wanna refuse?" "Hell, no." I growled and pounced on her, flattening her against the couch. I kissed her sloppily, leaving love bites all across her breasts and torso. I quickly flipped her over so that her perfect, muscular back and the smooth curve of her ass were facing me. I gently stroked my hands over the soft, smooth, warm, honey skin and felt the tiny hair covering it stand on end. I was awed at how big my hands looked, covering almost all of the skin of her shapely ass as I gently cupped it. "This may hurt a bit, okay?" I told her soothingly as I pressed one finger inside, and oh holy shit, it was hot and tight, and just the thought of what my cock would feel like in there made me fully hard once again, my cock pointing straight up towards the ceiling. And Blaise was whimpering, and trying not to, and wriggling against my fingers. "More, please more, Jeremy." she moaned breathily. I added another finger, and she squirmed, trying to get used to the unusual feeling. I scissored them, stretching her out, and added a third one. She gasped at the burn, and I rubbed her back, whispering soothing things into her ear. "Shhh babe, it's okay… you'll be fine." I murmured, and licked te shell of her ear, while at the same time crooking my fingers, trying to find her sweet spot. I knew I had found it when she suddenly threw her head back, letting out a long, low moan. I knew I should be gentle with her, but somehow, thinking of that bastard Seth having been here, I couldn't stop myself from ramming my cock into her tight little ass. She screamed, and I roughly grabbed her hair, using it as leverage to yank her head back as far as I dared, exposing the slim, tanned column if her throat, dotted liberally with purple. I sucked new love bites into the back of her shoulder, loving the little yelp she let out. "Fuck, fuck, shit!" she moaned as I snapped my hips to drive deep into her. "Did he ever make you feel this good, huh? Did he make you scream like this?" I growled into her ear, consumed with animalistic want and need because she was mine. "Heck, n-no, Jeremy- fuck!" she was shrieking as she got closer to her second orgasm of the night. My fingers dug into the soft skin of her hips and thighs, surely leaving bruises, as I concentrated on truly fucking her senseless. Her hands reached up, fingers tangling in my hair, and pulling _just fucking right,_ her eyes staring into mine because my fingers were still pulling her head back, and she was just so fucking good around my cock, squeezing and milking it in the most perfect way possible. The little sounds of "uh, uh, uh, uh" that spilled out of her mouth every time I pounded into her drove me crazy. I was so close, and I needed to have her come before me. So I leaned forward to whisper on her ear, my hot breath washing over the side of her neck. "God, you're so hot and tight, and so perfect around me. I know you really enjoy being fucked like this, even though you won't ever admit it. Come for me , babe. I wanna see you when you come." With that, she came with another shout of "Fuck, oh holy fucking shit, Jeremy!" and her ass tightened around me deliciously, making me lose control and come hard, harder than I ever had, inside of her. I felt my come warming her ass, and judging by her satisfied groan, she felt it too. As I pulled out of her, some of the cum splattered across her back, creating a strange contrast against the glowing, honey skin. We lay there, exhausted, for sometime, before I mustered the energy to raise myself up and pass her a box of tissues from the table beside the couch to clean herself up. She just groaned and burrowed her face into my arm. "You do it." she muttered. I shook my head at her, and then, with slow, gentle swipes, cleaned the cooling cum off her back. She just made a contented noise and then seemed to stir. "The couch is rather a small fit for two, don't you think?" She asked sleepily. "Yeah, it is." I said. "Let's move to the bedroom." she muttered, resting her head against my chest. "Sure." I said, helping her up. I smiled in satisfaction at the wince she gave as she stood up, and at the slight limp with which she walked. I smiled even more broadly when Mal came over unexpectedly the next morning and stared suspiciously at her neck, refusing to believe her feeble explanation that she had just knocked it up at a crime scene. And I nearly exploded into a full-blown laugh when she had to wear an awkward turtleneck to work the whole of that week and the next to hide all the lovebites.

Okay, another story up! This is my third (OMG!) story! And now I have a bit of ranting to do. People, it won't kill you to post some fucking smut on the CoD page! It is NOT wrong, and there is NOTHING embarrassing about it! I don't know why people are so fucking prudish about writing, posting, and reviewing on smut. Yeah, smut exists. Get. The. Fuck. Over. It. Would it hurt to have a little more content in the M rated section of the CoD fandom? I know many people visit this section regularly, can't you write some? What is there to feel uncomfortable about? Sex is a goddam expression of love! Not that I'm forcing you into anything you don't feel comfortable with, but please, PLEASE, guys, write some new (smutty) stories. And if not, at least grow a fucking pair and review on them. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone's feeling. I really didn't mean to. The rant was only an outlet of pent-up frustration. I really am sorry. As always, I luuurve my loovely readers and reviewers! ~Angel.


End file.
